


I'll Be Right Here

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Rape, implied rape, nothing graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets attacked by men in a back alley, and panics, reminded too much of the Cage. Dean is there to calm him down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Right Here

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for saint-sammy on tumblr!

Sam just wanted to get some air. It shouldn’t be dangerous for a guy as big as him to step out into the alley behind the bar. Especially a guy who was trained to fight since he was a kid.

Unfortunately, three men as large as he followed him out, and now each of his arms was pinned to the alley wall by a different man, and the third was leering at him.

He tried to fight, but he couldn’t get the leverage to free himself. And now they were saying things that were scaring him.

“You just need a good fucking, don’t you?” “Such a pretty slut.” “We’re going to fill you up so good.” “You’re going to beg for us, whore.”

He had closed his eyes, and now he felt his belt being undone and his pants being unbuttoned. He tried to kick, but his hips were held still. And he couldn’t take it, because it all felt too familiar, even if the air was colder, and his entire body wasn’t in pain, and the smell of sulfur wasn’t in the air and filling his lungs. So he fled – in his mind, he retreated to that little corner he had created in the Cage, where he couldn’t see or hear or feel, where he didn’t have to know what was happening to him. Where it was all quiet and safe, like when his brother wrapped his arms around him as a child, back when monsters didn’t exist.

“Sam!”

He could hear someone calling his name.

“Sam, wake up. Can you hear me? Talk to me. Sam. Sam!”

He hid from the voice, falling deeper. He didn’t want to feel their hands all over him, touching him, raping him. But vaguely, he could feel someone drag him off the ground – when had he fallen? – and pull him along.

He didn’t care. It didn’t matter. He was safe where he was, tucked away from everything. He didn’t have to face it.

An image of a hotel room interrupted his space, but only for half a second. And then the feeling of a bed beneath him, but there were still hands on him, cupping his face, holding him.

“Sam, you gotta talk to me. Sam, please.”

His breathing was even, he was sure. He was calm. Everything was fine. He caught the sound of someone breathing very quickly, but that couldn’t be him.

“It’s okay, Sam. You have to breathe. You’re safe. Sam, you gotta listen to me. I’ve got you now. Come on, Sam. Big brother is right here.”

He was sure he recognized that voice. He felt hands grab his shoulders too tightly and lift him, and his back was pressed to a strong chest, and an arm wrapped tightly around his waist, and a hand was running through his hair.

He realized it was him that was breathing too quick, but he couldn’t stop, and that scared him. He didn’t want to, but he knew he might pass out if he couldn’t breathe, and if that happened, they could only hurt him worse. So, reluctantly, he swam up to the surface and managed to emerge.

He wasn’t in the alleyway anymore. And the men weren’t  there. But someone was sitting with him on the bed, holding him up, and gently running fingers through his hair.

Sam grasped at the hand on his stomach and choked out, “Dean?”

“There you are,” Dean said, his voice filled with relief. “I’m right here, Sam. You have to breathe for me, okay?”

Sam hung onto Dean’s arm, and focused on the hand in his hair, and forced himself to breathe deeply. In and out. In and out.

“Good boy, Sam,” Dean praised. “You’re just fine.”

Sam tilted his head back to look up at his brother. “What happened?”

Dean squeezed him tighter. “You were outside too long – I went to go check on you, and those men had you, but they didn’t get a chance to do anything, Sam. They didn’t even get your boxers down, okay? I got there first. I fought them off. But, you had just checked out. You haven’t done that since… since you were remembering Hell.”

Sam closed his eyes, and kept breathing deeply before he spoke. “I did remember. It was too… familiar, Dean. It made me remember, and I couldn’t. I’m sorry. I couldn’t do it.”

“Don’t apologize,” Dean said instantly. Sam felt Dean’s lips press against the top of his head. Dean wasn’t this gentle often, but sometimes Sam needed him to be. The Cage had nothing gentle. Dean was proof he wasn’t there.

“Everything’s all right,” Dean was saying. “You’re not in the Cage. You’re not in a freaky backalley. You’re with me. In a shitty motel room. But hey – at least I’ve got you.”

Sam shifted and tugged Dean with him until they were laying down, and Dean was spooning him. “You okay?” Dean asked.

Sam hummed in affirmation. “Tired,” he explained.

Dean pressed his lips to Sam’s neck. “Go to sleep. I’ll be right here.”


End file.
